bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvaro
Alvaro is currently the Segunda Espada with his aspect of death being Vehemence. Appearance Alvaro is of average height, Caucasian with black hair and jet black eyes. He wears a white trench coat in the usually arrancar colours and black trousers. His mask is two thin strips of bone that run from the base of his ears and down his shoulders. His hole is located over the left portion of his chest. His 'zanpaktou' is rather odd in the fact that is is not a wielded weapon but a pair of metal plated black gloves. The number that identifies him as an Espada is located on the top of his left hand. Personality His personality is one of contrasts, he is fearlessly loyal to friends and allies but will show no mercy to enemies. If diagnosed by a physiologist he would probably be considered bipolar. However most of the time he is quiet and reserved. Alvaro works well both alone and in groups, he also possess quite a keen intellect when it comes to battle and has an odd obsession with 'the hunt'. This aptitude for planning was displayed in the Seraphim invasion of Las Noches where he organised their armies and formulated a counter strategy against their invaders. The thing he values most of all is his pack (fraccion)and by greater extension all his arrancar brothers and sisters in Las Noches. He treats his fraccion as if they were children and will go to any lengths to support them in any battles or tribulations. Often they will possess odd character traits that Alvaro will be completely oblivious too. For example Felix being a manipulative child who enjoys seeing other squirm, yet Alvaro just sees him as a small helpless son. There are not many things Alvaro hates but the most prominent are definitely the Shinigami and Seraphim to a similar extent. He possesses an ever burning rage that is for the most part held back by a calm facade. Upon meeting a Seraphim/Shinigami he will often burst into an uncontrollable rage, resurrecting instantly if it's a captain and not resting in his pursuit to end their life. The only thing at the moment that can suppress this rage is a higher ranking Espada or the endangering of his fraccion through his actions. In any other case he won't rest until his foes are ripped into a number of bloody pieces. Lately, after finding his brother Elden Blackwolf to have been a Shinigami he's sobered in this pursuit, now giving any shinigami who wanders into his home five seconds to escape before he tears out their spine. When not trying to kill his enemies in the most painful way possible Alvaro is normally fairly relaxed. He tends to be incredibly kind and understanding to those of his own kind. This Alvaro is the one only seen by his allies, his two sides kept far apart at most times. Backstory Having been given the opportunity to delb into the inner most realms of his soul by Velsa, Alvaro was able to see his souls as it was in its human form. Alvaro was born in 1633 and grew up with his brother, mother and father in a small London house on a cramped street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with each other, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrence of the black plague when they were young and Alvaro acted as a role model to his younger brother, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father dies of an unknown ailment and hollowfied after refusing to move on. He destroys their house and they leave the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talent to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retiring to the countryside. However in 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain Alvaro became a hollow. His brother disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic stricken dash he ran into a shinigami who hit him in the head with the pommel of his blade. From Alvaro's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event was part of what fueled his hate for the shinigami for hundreds of years. As he progressed through the various stages of a hollow's life cycle Alvaro gradually built up a large pack of followers. For hundreds of years they were comrades until a hunting trip to the human realm. They were ambushed by a captain and members of their squad, sadly Alvaro was the only one to survive. Yet again had he had to watch everything he held dear murdered in cold blood, were hollow's really so mindless and worthless that they must be slaughtered so. Alone he trudged through Hueco Mundo for years on end. At some point far after the incident Alvaro tore off his mask, an event that would cause him to loose his memories due to the trauma. Confused he made his way to Las Noches where Marques took him in as the 33rd Fraccion. Resurrection Release phrase 'Aullar el Viento'. His gloves disappear and he grows 8 white claws, one on each finger. He gains two long blades that protrude from his elbows (at 180 degree angles) expands to cover the entirety of hos torso and upper arms. A slight cold spreads over the battlefield and subliming ice allows dark blue steam/gas to rise of his body. His claws, blades and armor all get a faint dark blue tinge. He is upright and humanoid in this form but will sometimes duck down onto all fours for when speed is necessary. Like Arrancar such as Stark and Harribble Alvaro retains an appearance similar to that of his base form. His coat however will usually open slightly to reveal the bone armour and hollow hole. In general his features will become much more wolf like with slightly extended canines and spikier hair. In this form he can take on one of two personalities. In battles with Shinigami he'll normally let himself run completely loose in order to kill them as violently as possible. When facing other Arrancar like Andere for example he can exhibit a more controlled demeanor that allows for a greater use of stratagem in battle. Powers & Abilities Bala: Due to his moderate control of spiritual pressure Alvaro is able to fire out mediocre bala from his fists and feet. He does so by chaining together a number of kicks and punches, releasing a bala at the apex of each strike. This fluid use of the energy shots usually compensates for his lack of control. His bala are a black colour like his ice. Cero: Being an arrancar and Espada Alvaro is easily able to fire ceros of varying sizes. However, he doesn't often bother with large animals or constructs like Andere or Zaxten. Instead he merely chooses to condense his blue spiritual energy onto a single point in his palm then release it in one gigantic rush of destructive power. If he puts the maximum amount of Reiryoku into the blast possible then it has more than enough power to rip through portions of Las Noches or various human realm buildings. : Gran Rey Cero: When he's released Alvaro gains enough control over his reiatsu so that he's just about able to use a Gran Rey Cero. Like his regular cero it's just a raw bast of energy that has no real control despite direction. It's colour is a pitch black like his bala with a navy outline. The thing that differentiates this attack from any other cero is it's ability to wipe out large swaths of an area in the blink of an eye. Even in it's most untamed form Alvaro's Gran Rey can contest most higher level Kidou. Decorrer: Being a high level Arrancar Alvaro can open Garganta with relative ease. Normally he'll open the black maw with a wave of his right hand, enjoying the feeling of the portal opening around it. Hierro: Although not the strongest of all the Espada Alvaro's 'Iron Skin' is still quite strong. It could never contest with the likes of Zaxten's but is still strong enough for Alvaro to allow his fraccion Chatan to send a full power stab towards his chest with it only to leave a small bruise. Pesquisa: Even if not very proficient with the technique Alvaro can still use Pesquisa to discern the locations and powers of various spiritual pressures in the vicinity up to a few kilometres in range. Sonido Master: A trait Alvaro prides himself on is his mastery of the Arrancar's high speed technique. In fact he's put so much time into training this area it's part of the reason he has such terrible control of his spiritual pressure. He's mastered this technique to such a degree that he's able to create multiple after images of himself with relative ease to confuse his enemy. His most notable use of this was in his fight with Higosha. When used to it's fullest degree his movements can almost seem like teleportation, without the normal static, blur or delay of a normal sonido. : Gemelos Sonído : A technique he spent many years perfecting after he's first heard of it from his former Espada as a fraccion. Alvaro is now finally able to create life like clones of himself by moving between 2-5 locations thousands of times in a second. These can be used for; diverting the enemy's attention, multi-directional attacks and dodging various attacks on himself. These clones reach the point where they are so realistic that they can actually bleed. (Only really used for ascetic effect. Clones will only be used in situations where he would have dodged or attacked anyway. They do not take extra damage for him and they do not deal extra damage. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is incredibly high. As the Tercera Espada, his release even has the potential to destroy Las Noches, but Andere has not seen fit to ban it as of yet. His Reiatsu is navy blue and will often accumulate around him like a gas whenever he's near a shinigami. Fully released it's powerful enough to crush those with a noticeably lesser power, namely seated shinigami and some people of vice captain level. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: On par with his mastery of Sonido is Alvaro's skill in hand to hand combat. He uses a variety of techniques and styles but mainly focuses on a fluid yet powerful chaining of hits. He'll work both his strength, speed and skill into this combat in such a way that even in odd positions and angles he's still able to deal powerful and quick blows. Perhaps one of the few in Las Noches that can out match him in this area would be Drake, yet their styles of combat are so different that it would be hard to judge. Enhanced Strength: Like with his speed and fighting skills Alvaro's raw strength has been offered far more attention than his mastery of his reiatsu. Yet because of this he's able to preform exceptional feats of power such as sending opponents through towers with a single kick and toppling buildings with a single punch. When he fights with no restrictions every one of his strikes contains this same strengh. Zanpaktou 'Innate' 'Sónico Aullido' Type Offensive Cost Moderate (2 turn cooldown) Range Short - Long. Stat '''Hak '''Description He brings both hands back to his side and holds them a wide as possible, he then claps them together with a oddly metallic howl that seems to resonate around the area. He can also draw one hand back then snap it forward for the same effect. A massive and wide shockwave is send careering towards the enemy and over a wide range, making it nearly impossible to dodge. It's incredibly powerful. In resurrection has a dark blue tinge to it as well as ice like properties. It needs little to no reiatsu to use as it's mostly just the pressure from his strike that he builds up in the one turn charge. 'Resurrección' 'Hender' Type Offensive Cost Moderate Range Short - Mid. Stat '''Hak '''Description He gains the ability to shoot high pressure, razor sharp waves or air at foes from the two blades Alvaro gains on his elbows in resurrection. Whenever he swings a blade he is able to send the wave out with varying degrees of force. This power is especially useful due to his hand to hand based combat style. Whenever a blast of this air is send out it has a dark blue tinge making it visible. Each one is generates with a negligible hint of reiatsu to sharpen the edge of the air but is mostly the force of his strikes and the pressure they create. 'Hielo Sombra ' Type Offensive/Utility Cost Low-High Depending on the level of usage. Range Short - Long. Stat '''Sei/Rei '''Description While in his resurrection Alvaro's true potential is unveiled and he gains the ability to manipulate 'Dark Ice'. This ability is very similar to Ice manipulation however its pure damage is much greater and it obliterates foes instead of freezing them. He can create and manipulate this ice in any fashion he would like, however there are some restrictions. These are that he cannot create or use ice inside someone's body and that all he can use it for is creating constructs them manipulation them. He prefers to mainly augment his physical fighting style with it. Using the dark ice he can form from the air Alvaro is able to create a multitude of constructs with these whether they be spears, giant walls of ice, waves or blades that protrude from his body. He can then manipulate these objects to attack foes, piercing, crushing or destroying them. He can use them as weapons as blades on his body or move them around in space. Around water he's able to create this ice at a much lower cost. Strength and damage are factors of his Rei and how powerful he can make the dark ice, this is because the damage and power it can deal is a factor of just how much reiatsu is poured into it. Complexity and control are down to his Sei, so right now all he can make are simple objects. Since the attacks are physical defence comes from Han. 'Congelación' (Not yet unlocked) Type Bind Cost Moderate (2 turn cooldown) Range Long (AOE) Stat '''Rei '''Description While in his resurrection Alvaro can choose to release a massive burst of his own Reiatsu into the surrounding area. Due to the incredible drop in temperature the ground will become covered in ice, and water will freeze over and anyone withing a 100m radius of Alvaro will be frozen solid. Crystals of ice will form around their joints as wells as their muscles refusing to move. If the person effected has a Rei of 4 more than Alvaro's then they will only feel the cold and not be damaged or bound by it in anyway. Anyone with Rei that is 8 beliw Alvaros will be frozen for two turns. Even if someone is in the air they will still be suject to this technique. The dodge/escape is based off their Hak/Hoho vs Alvaro's Rei. Stats Cero Alvaro's custom cero is blue with a black outline. Whenever fired it will freeze the area around it for aesthetic effect and on impact the opponent will be frozen for one turn. If their Rei is 4 higher than Alvaro's then the ice will fail to freeze them. If Alvaro's Rei is 6 higher than theirs then they will be frozen for 2 turns. 12 higher and it's 3 turns. The Cero can be fired in a regular beam or a long lanze. He will fire the regular beam from the palm of his hand, opting to throw the spear with twice the speed of a normal cero. Gallery Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada